


This is Gospel (On Hiatus)

by Elora_vale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not the bad kind), Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fictional Religion & Theology, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Priests, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, warrior angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_vale/pseuds/Elora_vale
Summary: ***Sander Sides Heaven/Hell AU***Roman didn't know what he was getting into when he Landed in the city streets.Patton didn't know what he was getting into when he got a call from a dear friend.Virgil didn't know what he was getting into when he followed Janus into a alleyway in the city.Logan didn't know what he was getting into when he answered the door late at night.Remy didn't know what he was getting into when he saw a familiar face.Emile didn't know what they where getting into when he went to visit his lover that night.But I guess we never know what we are getting into at the start of a adventure, we just leave our fates up to the Gods...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals! This is a passion project that a friend of mine and I have been working on for a few weeks now. We are very proud of it, and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it!
> 
> The Sanders Sides belongs to a beautiful human being named Thomas Sanders. We worked very hard on this, and we promise that next chapters will be longer. Feel free to bust us if you see any typos!
> 
> Thanks~

"Do you swear to be the savior of the beaten, broken, and damned?"

"Yes..."

"Do you promise to protect your ward, no matter the cost?"

"I do..."

"Your past has consumed you. You cannot fulfill your mission."

"Please..."

"We cast you out"

"No! I'm begging you..."

"Who... am I?"

"You are pride, a deadly sin. Now rise, go out and fulfill your purpose."

"You are so envious, you have become the very embodiment of envy, a deadly sin."

"Come to us..."

"NO! Usssssss....."

"I go where you go, baby, no matter what"

So the voices whispered in heaven and hell, just as they do everyday. They whispered with a fever unlike ever before as both angels and demons joined the ranks of heaven and hell. They spoke of sins and tragedies, heaven and hell, and all that comes in between. The years speed by for some, and dragged on for others. Passion ripped through hell and heaven alike, this balance was that in which was always meant to be tipped. So quickly, pick a side, and run like hell. because if you don't, It will catch you, and never let you go.


	2. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: language, mention of abuse, graphic description of wounds)

"Roman," The thunder rumbled.

"Yes?"

A young man looked up as he was called forward by the gods. He grinned, it had been a very long time since they had requested his service. The boy was a handsome man, tall and strongly built. This extra strength helped him keep others safe as a warrior angel, And he loved it. He loved it even if the victim would never know of his heroic acts.

Although he was never recognized on the human plane, he was quite well known on the heavens. He was known by some as the prince of the over world, and he liked the title, often using it to introduce himself.

"You...are...needed...on...earth...warrior. They...are...fighting...again..." The voice boomed menacingly.

"Is it...?" Roman rolled his eyes, already guessing who it might be.

"Yes."

Roman sighed, "Will they ever learn?" He ruffled his pearly wings and pulled his sword out, readying for whatever evil he would face.

"Godspeed, young warrior...." The voice rumbled.

Roman stretched out his wings, it had been quite awhile since he had taken to the skies. With one great flap of his wings he shot up into the air before dropping down through the clouds. He was free falling for quite a bit before finding the gate to the over world. 

Roman has found that most humans think that the gates to the afterlife are big golden gates that shine brightly and with a welcoming glow. In reality it is a clear white pool of cold water. While coming into the afterlife doesn't feel like anything in particular, exiting is shocking to say the least. 

The pool is shockingly cold and deep. Going down took at least thirty seconds, and the pressure was suffocating. once you broke through however, you emerged into the human world.

Spreading his now damp wings, the solider slowed his decent and glided along the human plane. He scanned the area, the gods opened the gates near the sin, so it had to be around here somewhere. Suddenly he saw a flash of unearthly yellow in the corner of his vision. Knowing that this must be him, Roman made a swift decent gliding just behind the man.

There before him stood a man of which he has seen many times before. He called himself Janus, the deadly sin of pride. He was a tall lanky man, and part of his face was covered in green-yellow scales. Next to him stood the shadow of an angel. He shuddered, he had always felt uneasy around the fallen. He looked again and saw that Janus was whispering something into the ear of a nearby human.

"That dirty snake is at it again!" Roman grumbled as he landed on a nearby building. "Blasted sin. Always meddling in places he doesn't belong..."

Roman didn't have to worry about human seeing him as he landed heavily on the ground,  
"Howdy Do, snake?" He sneered

The sin smirked, "You almost hisssss more than I do..." The snake like sin snapped.  
"Whatever, who's your little..." Roman paused, looking the shadowy figure up and down, "Whore?" Roman asked. The boy looked uncomfortable. Anyone would be if they were caught in an altercation between a Warrior angel and a deadly sin, the highest rank a demon could reach.

"He.. issss...NOT MY WHORE! How dare you! My bitch issss back home." The snake hissed indignantly.

Roman laughed loudly, "Then go back to your little 'bitch' and toy with him, not the humans! And take your side chick with you."

"Why you little bastard!"

"Eh, eh, eh! Language!" Roman tutted, tossing his large sword in the air and flawlessly catching it. "You best be careful snake, there is a warrior in your presence."

"You not like any warrior I've met... You quite..." the dark angel raked his gaze across Romans face, "...crude."

"EXCUSE ME??!! HOW DARE YOU!!" The young warrior roared. Gold light enveloped them, spilling from every opening in Romans body.

"Now you've gone and done it..." The snake muttered dropping his hold on the human next to him "I'm out."

"What?! Janus, you can't just leave me here! This crazy bitch has anger issues!" The dark one yelled.

"Ssssorry Virgil, I ain't sssssticking around to find out what happensssss next." Janus called, saluting Virgil as he ran off. A large puff of smoke enveloped him and the sin disappeared leaving dozens of small green and yellow snakes in his wake.

"You prick!"

"Come here you little brat! Tell me that again, to my face!" Virgil's attention was brought back to the seething angel behind him. 

"What? No way man, leave off! I wasn't even talking to you." Virgil muttered, fear slowly filling his eyes. His wings fluttered uselessly at his back and he looked around wildly trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Wait, what's wrong with your wings?" Roman asked, having expected Virgil to have taken off by now.

"N-nothing..."

"Liar!" Roman stalked closer to the dark figure, he reached his still glowing hand out and grabbed Virgil's arm before he could run.

"AHHHH!" Virgil screamed in pain as Roman touched him, and fell to the ground, passing out. Once roman took his hands off the boy he saw two horrible looking burns on the dark angels skin

"Shit. I forgot I could do that." Roman muttered, and he calmed himself down to stop his apparently painful glow. Once he had calmed down, he knelt down and examined Virgil. He had a handsome face that was well defined however, his skin was horribly pale and he had dark rings under his eyes. Roman carefully turned him over to reveal several deep cuts scattered across his back and around his wings. Many of them still seeping blood.

"Oh shit... you really are injured. Well, I can't just leave you here..." Roman thought for a moment, finally deciding to take the fallen angel to a cave in neutral territory. He cradled Virgil's fragile body in his arms and took off into the sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOGAAAAAAAAAN!!"

A man, previously hunched over a desk, shot straight up (*CoUgh CoUgH*) and whipped around to see who was bothering him the chapel. He sighed, seeing a familiar face in the arch way.

"Good morning Thomas. What on earth has you so bothered that you are yelling my name in chapel?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go hangout with your friends Thomas, don't bother me. I am studying new star charts." Logan tutted, glaring at Thomas.

"You got new star charts?!" Thomas asked, obviously intrigued by this new development.

"Yes. now unless you have true need of something..."

"I have a true need to look at the new star charts, Logan." Thomas fired back

"...Fine." Logan sighed. "Come here then." The two men stood gazing over two new star maps, plotting points they knew, and memorizing the ones they didn't. They both had a fascination for astrology, and how it melded into the heavens. Logan remembered that as a child he used to try and guess who was in each star. Of course he could not possibly name all of them, he would still try. Both him and Thomas were so wrapped up in their work that nothing, not even an angels presence, would have moved them from their work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton sighed. He looked lovingly at his charge, watching him gaze over the star maps. He had been joined by a young man known as Thomas. Although, his angel was nowhere to be found... this wasn't uncommon nowadays. Most angels made a choice to watch their charges from the afterlife, but Patton was too concerned with Logan's well being to leave him alone for too long.  
'Logan, the star on your left, that's me. Wait that's a bit vague isn't it?'. Patton thought to himself.

He hovered over Logan, making sure that he saw everything that he needed to see. He gently prevented Logan from stabbing himself with a map pin, and held onto Logan's glass of water, so it didn't spill onto the map.

Patton remembered when he was first introduced to his charge, he was introduced by Logan's parents guardians almost 8 years ago. Every human gets a guardian angel when they turn 18. Until then the guardian angels of the kiddos parents are expected to keep them safe, but then again it's harder for a demon to attack a child because of their natural innocence. When angels meet their charges they start to age together solidify a bond and all memories of previous bonds are erased. 

Patton wasn't exactly sure when his feelings for Logan had begun, but he only knew they had. Maybe it was the time that Logan had incorrectly used the word "infinitesimal", or perhaps the time he ate an entire jar of crofters jam without realizing it... or regretting it. Or maybe it was even the time when Logan had presided over his first wedding. Or perhaps it was all of them...  
Logan did that to Patton. Logan had the unknown power to make Patton feel both lighter than air, and heavier than lead. He made butterflies rise in his stomach.

Patton sighed. 'You have no idea the things I will do for you... just give me the chance.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman laid Virgil on the floor of the cave and began looking him over, gently touching his wings they were warm and slick with fresh blood, "Damn... what got you all bloodied up princess?" Roman muttered under his breath, examining the oozing red gashes that covered Virgil's body. he started to get concerned when he started to examine him further

"Shit, the one on your leg is pretty deep, darlin'. Definitely gonna need more help than I can give ya..." Roman thought for a moment, ''I guess I'll have to call Patton, let's hope he can spare some time."

Roman has known Patton for a long time, however, he has noticed lately that it is harder and harder to get a hold of him. All angels that make frequent trips to earth, whether its to fight demons or to watch over and guide humans have a special device that can be used to get into contact with other angel in the area. It was a small round object about the size of a pearl. Roman quickly pulled out the device and threw it into the air and called out Patton's full name. 

"Roman! Whats up kiddo? Why are you calling me?" Patton's voice answered cheerfully.

"Ya, hey Pat. Uhm, so yeah...I, uh... need your help?" Roman asked timidly, knowing that Patton hated being interrupted when he was working.

"*dad sigh* Sure kiddo, Where are you?"

"Neutral cave number five!"

"What? Okay. Be there in 10."

"Thanks Patton! Also, could you maybe bring some first aid stuff? We're gonna need it." Roman finished before hanging up.

"What in all of heaven and hell, Roman? What did you do this time?" Patton muttered pocketing the pearl.

"Goodbye Logan, darling. Be safe..." Patton looked over his shoulder one last time before shooting into the sky, sending a light breeze down to Logan, cooling his tired mind.  
Logan shuddered softly, an almost inhuman breeze ruffling his hair.

"You good, Logan?" Thomas asked.

"Y-yes. I'm Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO lovelies! And welcome to the first chapter of This is Gospel! We are so excited to publish this, and hope that you enjoy. These first chapters are mainly for introducing the plot and characters, so they will likely be shorter then usual. Once again, feel free to call us out for any grammar/spelling mistakes we make! Comment if you'd like, i relly love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Thanks~


	3. Medic Dad

"What in all of heaven and hell happened Roman?!" Patton asked, storming into the cave. "What did you manage to get yourself into this time?" Patton began setting up every first aid supply he could get his hands on.

"Not me." Roman reassured, "Him."

"Huh?" Patton asked, turning in the direction Roman was pointing. In front of him was a horribly pale and bloodied angel. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but he quickly noticed that the boy was- "Oh...oh my!"

Patton conjured a medical gurney from nowhere, "Put him up here," He instructed firmly. Patton didn't seem to care that the young man was a fallen Angel. Why would he anyways? Unlike Roman who was in charge of controlling his kind and keeping them from humans, Patton never really card about what they did, he always treated them the same, as long as they didn't come after his ward, he had no reason to dislike them. At this point he was in 'dad mode' and the only thing that was on his mind was making sure his 'kiddo' would be okay.

Waving a hand, his flowing toga disappeared and was replaced with khakis, a polo and a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. This would be much more comfortable to work in, and this way the blood wouldn't stain his nice outfit. 

Roman lifted the far too light body onto the table. in this moment the boy seemed even more fragile then he was moments ago.

"Did...did you do this Roman?" Patton asked quietly obviously scared of the answer.

"WHAT?! No, no of course not! Well, I may have knocked him out, but it was an accident!"

"Seriously Roman?" He looked up from what he was doing and gave Roman a quizzical glance.

"It wasn't intentional!"

Patton sighed, "Intentional or not," He paused to look closer at the gash on his leg, "this may take a bit of time to heal, And it will no doubt be painful for him."

"Patton, that's not very reassuring."

"...I know kiddo, there is not a lot that there is to reassure. We can only hope we got to him while the cuts are not infected."

The dark haired boy groaned shifting both of the men's attention back to him. his face was scrunched up obviously in pain. He kept moving under Patton's gentle hands, and mumbled something under his breath;

"Leave off Janus, I don't have the energy for this right now..."

Roman smirked, "I knew he was a side chick."

"What?!" Patton hissed obviously off put by Romans comment.

The boy cracked his soft grey eyes open, and blearily took in his surroundings before sitting up. Patton's eyes widened and he gently pushed the boy back down, "Hush kiddo, you gotta stay-"

"Wha-? Get off me!" The boy panicked, pushing Patton's hands off him and leaping off the gurney, before collapsing on the ground with a cry of pain. Some of the wounds that Patton had cleaned had started to bleed again much to Patton's despair.

"Kiddo! Oh my goodness, Roman! Bring him back here before he hurts himself more!"

Roman slowly walked over to Virgil, approaching him as you would an injured animal. He slowly picked Virgil up, ignoring his wail of pain and and meek attempt to escape. Roman heard Patton remind him to be careful and to watch the larger wounds. He softly placed Virgil back down on the gurney.

"Oh kiddo, it's gonna be ok, you're ok..."

"Who the hell are you people?!" The boy exclaimed, pushing Patton off him again.

"Chill out little nightmare, we're only trying to help you." Roman muttered.

"How in all the realms of hell is KIDNAPPING ME, helpful?!"

"We-I-we didn't kidnap you! You are seriously injured, you need medical attention," Roman gestured wildly at Virgil's leg, "And I doubt that wherever you were headed could have provided that."

"What do you care if I rejoin the stars anyway? Honestly, it would have been a blessing." The fallen angel muttered, sucking in a sharp breath as he leaned against the wall of the cave

"Don't say that!" Patton cried, looking shocked.

To rejoin the stars means to stop conscious existence, to literally become one with the stars. Its like dying again, except there are no more chances its the real end. Roman shuddered, it's such a dark thing to wish for. Patton looked horrified, he had never heard anyone talk like that before in all of his long years of being an angel. It is a rare tragedy to rejoin the stars, but it does tend to happen more to demons and fallen.

Virgil smirked at their obvious discomfort, "You have no idea what landed me here, and you have even less of an idea of what I endure... down there. Joining the stars would be a relief."

Roman and Patton hesitated, exchanging a look. Patton took a few steps towards Virgil, gauze and disinfectant still clasped in his hands.

"At least...let us help you? We don't want anyone to join the stars on our watch, especially if we can prevent it."

"Hard pass." Virgil glared at both of them, "Now, if you don't let me leave, there are gonna be some serious consequences."

Roman chuckled quietly. Virgil was in no state to go anywhere. He could barely even walk, and he clearly couldn't fly. Time to call his bluff. "Alright, show me the consequences, oh fallen one." Roman teased.

"Roman..." Patton hissed.

"What? It's not like he can do anything. He can't walk, can't fly, much less use any power he might have." Roman gestured at Virgil, "He's bluffing, Patton! Look at him! He looks ready to pass out...again"

"That's your fault" Virgil muttered, looking even paler, if that was even possible. He began to sway on his feet again, cursing the warrior for being able to read him so well

"He's not going anywhere, and he's not going to do anything about it. He can't." Roman finished. 

"I-I do suppose you're right..." Patton glanced at Virgil. He still felt uncomfortable trying to help someone against their own will, "Please kiddo? Just let me take a look? We might be able to help you."

"I...ugh...Whatever." Virgil muttered. Patton instructed him to sit forward. The angel did so without complaint. Patton started to press his hands along his sides and asking if any of it hurt. Even though he always said it didn't hurt, Patton could tell that he was lying when he winced. Once he was done he spoke again.

"Take your shirt off."

"I'm sorry?"

"Take your shirt off." He said again this time stopping to look him in the eye.

"Uhm...no."

Patton gently placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder, and he involuntarily winced.

"Kiddo, I need to take a look at you. Please take your shirt off."

"F-fine." he slowly edged his shirt over his head, but got it stuck on his wings, and he was unable to lift his arms high enough to remove it.

"Let me help you." Roman asked, stepping closer to Virgil

"N-no..." Virgil was interrupted by warm hands whispering against his back as they gently lifted his shirt off. He shuddered involuntarily, wishing silently for the unnecessary contact to be over. He felt the same hands gently brush his wayward feathers into place, and use a warm washcloth to wipe the blood from his feathers and wing bones.

He heard the voice that must belong to those warm and ridiculously gentle hands whisper soothing words as Patton cleaned the many wounds that littered his arms, chest and back. The voice that gently held his dark wings in place as Patton begin stitching him up. He was feeling feverish, and both the angels took note of this.

If Virgil was in any sort of pain, he never let it show.

Much later, after Virgil had been bandaged and stitched up, he fell into a deep, restless sleep. Patton and Roman began to whisper quietly, "I'm worried about his leg, Patton."

"Me too... the wound, it needs stitches. However, I also saw some barbs or thorns in the wound, too deep for me to fish out. Then the wound will need to be cauterized, and... well, he is going to need more help than I can give him."

Roman was taken aback by the statement, "What do you mean? Why can't you do it? You know that no one else will. And they don't exactly have healers down...there." Roman stated, nervously. He was admittedly frightened. He was supposed to be a warrior angel, he was meant to help others and protect them from Demons! He had taken an oath, to save and protect the broken and the damned. How could he do that if he failed to get this angel help?

"I know that Roman, and I know that your scared, but I have done everything I possibly can. We need someone with more expertise, or he might not make it through the night." Patton murmured, gesturing at Virgil, who was battling an infection induced fever.

"Who then Patton?! Who will help us? What angel healer is gonna be willing to take care of a Fallen?" Roman yelled, growing increasingly frustrated. He became angry when Patton dipped his head down, refusing to even look at him, "Answer me!"

"I-... Logan... Logan will!"

"Wha- what? You mean your human charge? How is he any better?" Roman asked obviously doubtful .

"He always wanted to be a doctor, he even went to med school! He only ended up as a priest because of his parents!"

"Ok... but isn't that against the rules? To, you know, show him the 'other side'?"

"Not if it's in a time of great need. I would say this qualifies as a time of great need." Patton murmured as he looked down at the pale boy. Roman closed his eyes for a minute, praying to the gods that this would work.

"If you're absolutely sure this will work, I'm in." Roman agreed hesitantly.

"Absolutely." Patton replied, a look of utter conviction in his eyes.

"Ok," Roman said, standing up and spreading his wings out, "what can I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. Welcome back to another thrilling chapter! This one took a particularly long time to write, but we are very proud of it! As always if there are any spelling mistakes, feel free to yell at us! 
> 
> Thanks~


	4. The Other World

Logan rubbed his eyes, Oh good lord, what time was it again? Its nearly five a.m, he released, looking at the clock. How odd, he thought, usually he is well asleep by now. But he had no convincing reason to 'hit the hay' as they say. Very unusual indeed. Logan sighed, wandering over to the star maps that Thomas and himself had looked over earlier that evening.

He felt some compelling reason to stay awake, he couldn't seem to settle down and relax. He kept, oddly enough, checking his first aid supplies. He had no idea why, but he kept feeling as though he would need it. And when it came to Logan's intuition, he always found it best to follow it.

Logan put down the selection of sterilization tools, medical cream and gauze now littered the once neat and orderly table. Logan even took the time to take out his more advance medical tools and start to clean them. After he was satisfied with his work he settled down and made himself a cup of tea, earl gray of course, hoping to settle his nerves. He hissed in pain as he splashed the burning hot liquid on his hands. Ever since this afternoon he had been more of a klutz than usual. He had stabbed himself with map pin, and had spilled his water all over Thomas. It was almost like his guiding hand had suddenly fled. Logan laughed aloud as the thought crossed his mind. As if an angel had the time to constantly protect him. He took a careful sip of his tea, making sure not to burn himself this time.

All the sudden, the door to chapel blew open and in the door frame. silhouetted by the full moon, stood two figures, one cradling a third. The shock of this causing him to drop his mug, shattering it and sending hot liquid everywhere.

Now, it wasn't uncommon for Logan to receive visitors late at night, bringing injured family members for him to pray over and hopefully ease their pain. He never thought to charged for his services, so often the embarrassed unfortunate came to him under the cover of darkness. to ask for payment seemed cruel. 

What was odd about these particular visitors was their aura. Logan was utterly and completely dumbfounded. They seem inhuman almost. Both of the figures carried themselves so confidently, unlike many of the people who visited at this hour. The third less so, but that was only because he appeared to be unconscious.

"Roman!" The smallest of the two standing men hissed, "I expressly said to 'knock', not bust the entire door down!"

"Oh calm down Patton! It's not like I broke the door." Said the one cradling the third in their arms. He happened to be the tallest, and had the seemingly biggest built of the three.

"What is it with you today?" Chastised the smallest, presumably Patton, as the other man had called him.

"Uhm..." Logan cleared his throat nervously, unsure of what to do, "Can I... Can I help you?"

"Oh, right. Hi Logan, may we come in?" Patton asked kindly, "We are in need of your medical assistance."

"Oh! Ah, yes..." Logan ushered them in, bidding them to be careful on the shards of mug and scalding hot water. He had overlooked the fact that this man had already known his name, probably due to the shock of someone nearly busting down his door this late at night.

"Now I know this is all a bit of a shock, but I must ask if I can explain everything later, you see, he's dying..." Patton murmured softly

"Excuse me? What happened to him?"

"I cant tell you."

"Well it might help me if you did. If it really concerns you that much, I could promise not to report anything to the police if that's what you're concerned about" He said matter of factually. The Smaller one, Patton looked like he was about to say something before Roman elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Sorry!" squeaked Patton

Logan looked over at the young man cradled in the tall ones arms. He truly did look like he was on the verge of dying.

"Y-yes, well, put him on the table I suppose..." Logan muttered, gesturing for Roman to place Virgil on his kitchen table. The tall angel stepped forward and placed the frail, shivering boy on the table. The boy groaned in pain, muttering, 'not again' under his breath.

When he had finally mustered up the courage, Logan moved closer asking, "What really happened to him?"

"Uhm... we don't really know..." Roman said slowly, shooting a careful glance at Patton.

"Say what you need to say, so we can all walk away." Patton whispered to Roman.

Roman nodded, "I found him like this. We did our best with what we had on hand, but his leg is infected and we don't have the tools to help him."

"Could you not have taken him to a hospital? Aren't there any in your area?" Logan questioned, looking Roman in the eyes

"None that will help him." Roman deadpanned

"Why?"

"I will tell you once he is taken care of."

Logan, startled at the harsh tone in the Boy's voice, said "Wh-"

"No. Please!" The smallest interrupted, as if he was afraid they would be denied his service, "He-he needs help. The rest of the information can wait."

"I... ok. Move out of the way... please." Logan skirted around the worried men and muttered, "I need more light..." As he grabbed his med kit, thanking his, once again, flawless sense of intuition for being prepared at all. He walk out of the room and the lights flickered to life

"What was that?" Roman asked

Startled, Logan turned "I just needed more light, Nothing you need to worry..."

Roman lifted his chin, the light illuminating his sharp jawline and cold eyes. From this point Logan could see just how much bigger he was.

Logan gulped.

"Roman, Settle down. Logan agreed to help us, no need to be intimidating." Patton said kindly. Roman visibly relaxed, however his piercing gaze never left Logan, as he watched him cautiously. Roman rested his hand on the handle of his hidden sword, Patton gave him a warning glare

"Just in case." Roman whispered to him.

*TW! Describing extreme pain, talking about cauterization, blood, passing out (summarized at the end)*

Logan grabbed his medical and sterilization tools and got to work.

"Someone will need to hold him down. The cleaning and sterilization process will be extremely painful." Roman walked behind the table, arms hanging loosely at his sides, still glaring into the light, and gently pressed Virgil down onto the table, preventing him from moving. Logan began cleaning around the wound, and pulling mysterious green barbs from the leg wound.

Vigil shuttered, growling in pain every time one of the bloody barbs was pulled. His eyes flickered open, sweat stuck his hair to his forehead, dripping into his eyes. He screamed as Logan began to cauterize the wound, the hot iron pressing into the bloody wound. He struggled against Roman's grip and cried out in pain. At some point into the cauterization process, Virgil passed out from the pain, noting that it felt worse than all the flames of Hell.

Logan scrunched his brow in concentration, his eyes never leaving Vigils leg. Late into the night, when the wound had been thoroughly cared for, Logan carefully wrapped his leg in clean white gauze. Logan sighed, exhausted, as he began to clean his hands of Virgil's blood. He watched the other two out of the corner of his eye as they counted Virgil's breaths. For the first time, Logan really began to study all three of the men closely.

The smallest one, Patton, came barley up to his chin, and had curly golden hair piled on his head. He wore an oddly fatherly l like set of clothes despite being his age, and spoke with both authority and kindness, which is not a combination one sees very often. He had soft baby blue eyes that caught every movement and feeling. He was muscular but in a gentle way, and the way he watched everything around him suggested his perceptiveness, and the way he winced and hid away behind the taller boy during the categorization process suggested he had a high amount of empathy.

He forced his gaze to slide over to the other one, who was tall and proud. He carried himself with authority and little fear. He wore a white shirt with a red sash. Quite a unusual set of clothing, but who was he to judge? This was a athlete if Logan ever saw one. But the youngest looking one? He was a mystery. His face was inhumanly pale with dark circles under his eyes. His skin was marred by many tiny scars. The hair that might have been handsome had long since fallen flat due to sweat and grease. Perhaps most oddly of all was the scar on the back of his neck in the shape of a storm cloud. what on earth could have caused such a scar, Logan wondered. If Logan was honest with himself, it looked more like a brand then a scar, but... if that was true, the possibilities as to its existence were all too concerning.

Patton turned to Logan, "thank you so much for helping us! You're the best Logan..."

"What did you just call me?" Logan asked, looking confused

"Uhm... Logan?"

"...I haven't told you my name... how did you know to call me that?"

Roman immediately intervened, "Patton I need to speak to you," He shot a glare at Logan. "Alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo my lovelies!! Welcome back. Now I want to warn you that I am running low on pre-written content, so updates will be a bit slower. But no need to worry, I will still try my best to get stuff out once a week! Thanks again for reading!


	5. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW: Hell, fire, slut shaming, Remus being Remus*

Janus was, irritated to say the least. Of course this meant that things back home where not going smoothly. Janus was pacing back and forth across cave right at the edge of Hell's 1st circle. His hand were balled up tightly in his hair and he was muttering to himself. 

Just across the room there was another person. This person was another sin, a close 'friend' of Janus's you could say. Currently however, this person was staying as far away from Janus as possible. As of now he was laid out on his stomach over a rock. He was right to do so to, because when Janus was in a mood he had a tendency to become... violent to say the least. 

"I cant believe thissssss!" Janus shouted out, startling his companion, "I leave him alone for 5 minutesss and he managessss to get himself captured."

"Well you did kinda leave him alone with a-"

"Shut up Remusssss!"

To that Remus grinned widely and said, "Make me!"

Janus rolled his eyes and looked away, "Don't temp me, ssslut."

"Tut tut tut Janus. Such crass language, I thought you where above all of that." At this point Janus had sauntered back over to his companion. He grabbed Remus's chin forcing him to look up at him. 

Remus was not too startled at this gesture and he flashed a wide toothy grin at him, "Then tell me oh great sin of pride, what plan do you have to get him back." 

Janus shoved his face away and walk back across the room, "I wassss trying to figure that out."

Remus flipped himself over to hang upside down over the rock. He stretched out for a moment before speaking again, "You have any idea where they could have taken him?" 

Janus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "They couldn't have taken him to the upper realmsss, and they cant come down here, sssso they had to have taken him to either Purgatory or they kept him on Earth. That doesssssn't narrow it down by much though, Earth and Purgatory are both sssssstill quite large."

"Well what do we do then? They aren't gonna just give him back, and we cant find him on our own." Janus stayed silent for a moment seemingly deep in thought. Then suddenly his face lit up and a vicious grin spread quickly across his face. 

"Oh, I have just the thing to ussse. And they won't want to keep our little Virgie any longer."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was not one for choices. He was great at making them and often regretted it when he did. So that's why he never picked a side.

Remy was a O.K. person while he was alive. He never did anything horrible, but he also never went out of his own way to do anything great either. He lived a perfectly neutral life, and he never regretted it. Not even when he was locked out of heaven an forced to walk the planes of Purgatory. He of course could have always chosen to go to the plans of hell, but there was one thing stopping him, an angel named Emile.

Emile was a angel in charge of watching over the border between Purgatory and the upper realms. Remy lived a relatively short life and had never feel in love, however that changed when he had died.

Emile was a good person, anyone could tell you that. He was friends with many people and had guided a lot of souls out of Purgatory and into Heaven. He had one fault however, he had a soft spot for a certain person.

He of course hadn't meant to fall in love with Remy when they had met, but it just couldn't be helped. Emile had always had a weak spot with the sassy bad-boy type, and Remy fit that perfectly. They have been in love for quite awhile now, often sneaking out to go and see each other. This want aloud though.

If they would over get caught by a Angel or another soul, Remy would be cast into hell and Emile would become a fallen. Remy didn't mind the idea of hell, but he knew that Emile valued his position in the ranks of Heaven, he didn't want t ruin that. The only people who knew about their relationship are a few demons (though they don't really care, nobody would believe a demon if they tried to snitch) and on of Emile's close friends, one that Remy couldn't be bothered to remember the name of.

They lived as well as they could, squeezing as many visits as they could. Each time they talked Emile tried to convince Remy to work on joining the upper realms, but some people just cant be bothered enough to really care. Remy loved Emile, but he truly believed that he was too far gone to join the Heavens. He was just glad that he wasn't banished to hell by now, then he would get to see his precious Emile.

right now however, Remy was dealing with another visitor.

"What do you want Janus?" Remy didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Emile gave off a warm glow when he was around. And no soul had ever tried to stop and talk to him, they where usually focused on their journey to the upper realms.

"Oh come on, can't I jusssst vissssit a friend?"

"We aren't friends and you know that. Now I'm going to ask one more time, What do you want?

"Ouch, that hurtssss. I always thought of you assssss my friend. But your right, I do want sssomething."

"Well? Get it over with, I don't want to be with you longer than I have to be."

"Oh what'ss wrong? Afraid your little boy toy isss gonna sssssee ussss? What wass hisss name again, Emile?"

Remy flared up, obviously angered at the mention of his beloved, "Don't you dare say his name you filthy son of a b-" Janus used this as a opportunity and, with inhuman speed, appeared behind Remy and used his scaly hand to cover his mouth.

He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Watch your language Purgatory filth."

Remy tried to struggle against him, but Janus was notably stronger and larger than Remy. He wasn't one to make mad. 

He started to speak again, "I need sssomething from you, and you're going to give it to me." Janus was about to say something when he felt a spark in the air.

Janus spun his head around and saw a guard angel coming towards them. Remy's eyes widened and he stuck his hands out as if he was trying to stop them from coming closer. As the angel came closer Janus could make out more of his features. He was short and curvy with a round soft face. He had green eyes and fluffy strawberry blonde hair. He was obviously very pretty, but now he had a ugly scowl on his face.

Remy seemed to become more panicked as he came closer, and Janus noticed this. It only took a moment for him to realize what is going on. Janus had heard to rumors about Remy had fallen in love with a angel, but he hadn't ever looked into it. But now this was something that he could work with.

Once the angel came close enough, he pointed his spear at Janus and spoke, "What are you doing here sin?"

Janus rolled his eyes, keeping his hand tightly clamped over Remy's mouth, "You know I have the ssssame right to be hear asssss you." 

The angel eyed him up and down. He knew Janus was correct, both the residents of heaven and hell are allow to sway the wayward souls to either side. However, both sides where forbidden from forcing (kidnapping) any souls onto their side. 

"What are you doing with him?"

"You mussssst be Emile, am I correct?

He froze. A sudden realization flashed across his face, "What are you doing with him?"

Janus grinned wickedly, "I promissse I'll give him back.... Maybe."

"What?"

"Tell them I want Virgil back." 

With that Janus began to leave, and he started to disperse into the snakes. Emile panicked and lunged at the two, "Remy!" He cried.

But he was already gone.

Emile immediately went into a panic. He knew who Janus was, everyone knew who Janus was, but what did he want with Remy? Why would he take him? He knows that isn't aloud, so why go to the trouble?

But that didn't even matter at this point. All Emile could think about was how he was going to get him back. He knew he was going to need help and there was only one person who knew about his relationship with Remy and would help him. 

Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 80 views! I cannot believe this is getting read! Thank you so much for joining us again, and stay safe during protests.


	6. Confrontation

Once they where outside Roman led Patton to a nearby alleyway, somewhere where he knew that they would be alone. As soon as Roman was sure they where safe, he dropped the illusion and went back to his heavenly form.

He looked down at Patton about to shout at him, but then remembered just how sensitive he could be. Changing his mind, he pinched the bridge if his nose and sighed, "That was a train wreak."

Patton looked down at his shoes sheepishly, "Was it really that bad though? It could have been way worse." 

Roman rolled his eyes, "At least he fixed that emo nightmare."

"Emo nightmare?"

"Well yeah, he wears all black and super pale, I'm pretty sure I saw him wearing eye shadow earlier too." 

"Well what do we do now? Do we just walk away and pretend that this never happened? What about Virgil? Do we give him back?"

"No!"

Patton looked confused at his sudden out burst, but Roman walked it back in a instant, "I mean why would we send him back to that place? If you think about it, that's probably where he got all those injuries."

"I guess you're right but what do we do with him? He cant come home with us, he's a fallen!" 

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." Patton narrowed his eyes and started to do what he does best. 

Patton was notorious for reading even the most closed off people like a book. That is part of what makes him a good guardian. Roman couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He knew that Patton didn't meant to make him feel uneasy, but it was still violating none the less.

Suddenly he spoke up catching Roman off guard again, "You feel responsible for him, don't you?"

Roman didn't know what to say. Did he? Maybe he did, but that didn't matter. All that mattered at this point is making sure this guy is safe. After all It was his fault, wasn't it?

Before he could really answer, he was cut off by a loud crashing sound. Roman quickly jumped in front of Patton and spread his wings out to their full impressive length unsheathing his sword, "Come out! I know you're there!" 

All angels are invisible when they come to Earth, but they still have a physical presence. That's probably why most people had ghost sightings. Its usually so idiot fallen or demon trying to prank a poor human. Angels are especially sensitive to this presence, and tend to know if others are there.

The person showed themselves. It wasn't someone Roman recognized immediately, but they looked familiar. The man was short, had light brown hair, and he had a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a guard uniform and had a spear with him. Patton peeked around him to get a look at the boy. His eyes widened and he rushed towards him.

"Emile!" He cried.

The two hugged each other tightly for a few moments before Patton broke away and held him at arms length, "What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty right now?"

Emile's eyes where watery and red, he looked like he had been crying for quite awhile, "T-they took him! They took Remy!" 

Patton's eyes widened and he took a step back, "They took him!?"

Roman was confused, he hardly knew this man and had never heard of this Remy person, but by the way Patton had reacted he guessed that he must have been important. Perhaps he had been Emile's partner? But now that the danger was gone he sheathed his sword back up and tried to calm himself down.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who took him?" 

"Janus did! He just up and took him, he said something about needing someone back, but I cant remember the name!" Roman immediately perked up at the mention of the snakes name.

"Emile I need you to calm down, I know you love him and you're worried but this isn't going to help. How long ago was this? " Patton stayed calm and started to ask questions trying his best to calm his friend down. But Roman was still confused. 

"Wait, how did he take him? Demons can't take angels to hell can they?" Both of the boys froze. Emile became tense and Patton had his lips pursed. They looked to each other for a second before Patton took a deep breath and started to explain. 

"You see, we- he- um..."

Patton was cut off by gasp. At the end of their ally way they saw a outline of a human man. They had been found out. The man, obviously in shock, turned on his heels and started to run off. Roman cursed under his breath and started to chase after them. The man was fast turning the corner of the alleyway and running in the direction of he church. Roman was faster however. 

With one great flap of his wings he propelled himself forward and tackled the man. Roman took a moment to catch his breath before pulling up the illusion again. he took a moment to reestablish the illusions around Patton and his friend as well. They already had one panicking human on their hands, they don't need another. Once he was sure that the illusion where back up he looked down to see who he had apprehended.

Roman groaned as he saw a trembling and shaken up priest under him. Logan looked terrified. Roman slapped himself inwardly, Patton was going to kill him for this. Roman didn't get up at the risk of Logan taking off again. 

"Um, I'm going to to have to ask you to keep quiet." He still looked too shocked to speak so that's good. Patton and Emile weren't too far behind them and caught up quickly. Once they where close enough to see both of them they got two very different reactions. 

Patton gasped and put his hand over his mouth. But shock slowly turned to rage as he started to come to. Patton went to work trying to pry Roman off of his ward, "Roman! What are you doing? Get off of him!"

"Patton, we can't!"

While those two were fighting, Emile was trying to piece together what exactly was happening. He knew that they had been spotted and that wasn't good, but he didn't know why Patton was so angry about this. He took a closer look at the man that Roman was on top of. He was handsome with dark hair and, though it was hard to tell when he was on the ground, he seemed to be quite tall. He had a black dress shirt on and thin rimed glasses on his face. 

Then it all hit him like a ton of bricks, "Patton is that your ward?!"

Emile spent a lot of time with Patton while he was off duty, and he was usually with his ward. It was weird that Emile hadn't recognized him sooner. Emile quickly crouched down in front of Logan and waved, "Hello, my name is Emile. Its nice too meet you."

They all looked at him, and Logan looked even more confused and horrified then before, "What do you mean his ward? Who are you? What's really going on here??" 

Roman rolled his eyes, "Look who finally found his voice."

Patton shot yet another glare at Roman, "Get off of him Roman, he didn't do anything wrong."

"He saw our wings Patton! I cant just let him go! hes going to tell people!"

"Hey! Can we go back to the wings thing, because I've go just a few questions about that."

Patton didn't answer his ward and kept his gaze locked onto Roman, "May we at least go inside so we can discuss this further?"

Roman thought for a moment. Then without warning he unsheathed his sword and and quickly hit Logan in the back of the head with the butt of it, effectively knocking him out. Patton was very dismayed by this and started to go into a outrage. 

Before he could get too deep however, Roman shushed him and picked Logan's limp body up. he started back to the church, "Lets go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this one took longer then I thought. I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
